Déšť
by Misako-san
Summary: ,,Jsem moc rád, že jsi zpět… Měl jsem strach." Jak dopoví, jemně až skoro neznatelně ho políbí na zrudlou tvář a odvrátí se. Yuuram :


Sedí na židli u velkého okna a dívá se ven

Sedí na židli u velkého okna a dívá se ven. Pravou rukou si podpírá zamyšlený obličej se zářivě zelenýma očima, které lemují lehce zvlněné zlaté vlasy. Jeho pohled patří malému jezírku v zahradě, na kterém se pod dopadem dešťových kapek tvoří vodní kruhy. Po chvilce obrací pohled k zataženému nebi, na němž se jako šedé ovečky prohání mraky. Před očima mu vytane nejasný obrázek čísi tváře – jakoby zahalený v mlze. Rozeznat jsou pouze chlapecké rysy a krásné hnědé oči. ,Už je to tak dlouho…' povzdechne si v duchu a oči se mu zahledí do prázdna. V mysli mu vyvstávají vzpomínky…

_Je v poušti a sedí na okrají zemské propadliny. Za ruku drží černovlasého chlapce a ujišťuje ho, že ho nenechá spadnout. Je rozčilený a stejný černovlasý chlapec ho uklidňuje._

Musí se v duchu pousmát a i koutky rtů mu jemně zacukají. V další vzpomínce si znovu vybavuje bolest, kterou tenkrát cítil.

Je otevřený portál a jím prochází stejný chlapec, který byl i v předchozích vzpomínkách,spolu s dalšíma dvěma chlapci. Odcházejí navždy a on může jen přihlížet. Po tvářích mu stékají slzy. ,Tenkrát tu bylo všechno tak smutné…' vzpomíná ,Stejně jako teď…' V očích se mu lesknou slzy. ,Kdo ví jestli se v pořádku vrátí..' Snaží se všetečné slzy zahnat mrkáním, ale jedna přece jen proklouzne po smutné tváři. Stírá jí hřbetem pravé ruky a dívá se na svůj žalostný odraz v mokrém okenním skle. Kapky jsou jako kaleidoskop jasných barev, do kterého se jeho oči potápí. Neví proč, ale znovu se mu vybavuje tvář onoho černovlasého chlapce. Je veselá a v oparu všech jasných a jiskřivých barev jenom září optimismem. On sám je zahalen v mdlém šedém oparu. ,No tak, usměj se taky! Všechno bude fajn!" snaží se ho chlapec rozveselit. ,Jak by mohlo všechno být fajn? Vždyť ani netuším co s tebou je!' Jakoby si v duchu odpovídal na vzpomínku. Znovu se potopí do palety barev, ale tentokrát není vše tak jasné jako předtím. Zamotá se mu hlava a musí sáhnout na stolek pro sklenici vody. Vypije jí najednou a maličko se mu uleví. Vytahuje si z podpaží úzký skleněný teploměr, který se zahřál pod ohněm jeho těla. ,38 a půl… Pořád to samé…' povzdechne si a zatřese se zimou. Stoupá si a jde si lehnout do postele aby se zahřál. Zimnice neustupuje a začíná pociťovat ospalost. ,Měli pravdu – takhle bych mu byl k ničemu…' pomyslí si smutně těsně před usnutím a v koutku oka se mu zatřpytí osamělá slza… ,Mám pro Vás skvělou zprávu! Po měsíci Vám konečně klesla teplota na pouhých 37,4 stupně. Ale ta neustálá únava mě znepokojuje…" oznamuje mu vážně sympatická zelenovlasá dívka. ,Aspoň že tak…" vydechne když zapije čajem ranní dávku léků. ,Máte pravdu. Nechám Vás odpočívat a přijdu se podívat večer." loučí se dívka a odchází pryč. ,Říkám ti, že se co nevidět uzdravíš. Chápeš?" vysvětluje chlapec s optimistickým úsměvem. ,Mýlil ses…' pomyslí si ,A taky jsi lhal…' ,Brzo budeme zpátky! Tak se všichni mějte dobře!" loučí se chlapec a odjíždí s dalšími muži na koních pryč.

,Jak ti je?" zaslechne dětský hlásek od dveří. Pohlédne tím směrem a spatří kudrnatou hnědovlasou dívenku. ,Bylo mi i líp…" přiznává a pokouší se o úsměv. Nedělá mu to problémy, protože na ní by se mohl smát skoro vždycky. Ona se teď vpíjí do jeho očí těma svýma, jakoby se snažila zachytit něco z jeho myšlenek. On jí však nedává žádnou šanci, tak sklápí pohled a loučí se.

Leží zachumlaný v peřině a očima se zabodává do stropu. I přes únavu se snaží udržet bdělý aniž by sám vlastně věděl proč. Skrz otevřené okno sem proudí čerstvý vzduch nesoucí s sebou drobné kapičky dešťové vody. Ovane jeho obličej a on se zatřese zimou. Přitahuje si přikrývku více do obličeje ve snaze se zahřát.

Déšť pomalu ustává a obloha se začíná vyjasňovat. Dešťové mraky se rozbíhají a zářivé sluníčko se snaží využít každou skulinku aby mohlo svými hřejivými paprsky pohladit zmáčenou a prochladlou zem. Když se dostanou i do pokoje aby ho mohli po dlouhé době konejšivě pohladit po smutné tváři, ohřívají jen spokojeně spící část vykukujícího obličeje. Spolu se slunečními paprsky do pokoje vstupuje černovlasý chlapec ze vzpomínek. Když vidí že spí, potichounku se přikrade k jeho posteli a vesele se na něj usmívá. ,Úplně stejný jako vždy.' probíhá mu hlavou a opatrně odchází aby ho nevzbudil. Předtím mu ale cosi položil na noční stolek.

Je už tma a on se teprve teď probouzí. Rozespale mžourá po temné místnosti, až se mu pohled zastaví na nočním stolku. Leží tam křišťálově modrý přívěsek ve tvaru dešťové kapky zavěšený na kožené šňůrce. Jeho oči se do něj zabodávají a hlavou mu sviští jediná myšlenka ,Už se vrátil?' Zvědavost mu nedá a tak se vydává na cestu s přívěškem v ruce. Přede dveřmi, ke kterým mířil, se zaráží. ,Nebude už spát?' pochybuje, ale přesto opatrně otevírá dveře. Malou škvírkou se k němu prodírá měkké světlo lampy. Už větší škvírou může vidět sedět černovlasého chlapce na posteli. Opatrně a nesměle vstupuje dovnitř k nesmírnému překvapení onoho chlapce.

Když za ním zaklapnou dveře, jeden na druhého se zaraženě dívá. ,Wolframe, už je ti líp?" ptá se chlapec. Odpovědi se mu nedostává, ale blonďáčkovi naskakuje ruměnec a sklápí hlavu. ,Yuuri…" vyřkne chlapcovo jméno. ,Co?" ptá se jmenovaný. ,Konečně jsi zpátky…" ,Máš pravdu. Bylo to hrozně dlouhý – bolí mě z toho celý tělo." Protahuje se Yuuri. ,Hlupáku…"vyhrkne naoko posměšně Wolfram a po tváři se mu koulí slza. Yuuri mu věnuje překvapený pohled a on se na něj podívá se slzami v očích a ruměncem na tvářích. ,Děje se něco?" ptá se překvapeně Yuuri. Wolfram k němu přistupuje se skloněnou hlavou. ,Co se asi mohlo stát?' děsí se Yuuri.

Wolfram si sedá vedle něj na postel a naklání se k němu. Zavazuje mu přívěšek kolem krku a šeptne mu do ucha. ,Jsem moc rád, že jsi zpět… Měl jsem strach." Jak dopoví, jemně až skoro neznatelně ho políbí na zrudlou tvář a odvrátí se. ,Wo-Wolframe? Proč?" ptá se vyděšeně Yuuri. ,Copak to pořád nechápeš?" vyjekne zpola hystericky a blond vlasy se mu divoce třepetají kolem hlavy. Slzy se mu z očí pomalinku vylévají a chladí hořící tváře. Naproti sedící chlapec se na něj dívá stále stejně vyděšeně a překvapeně jako prve.

,Protože… Protože tě… miluju!" obrací se na něj jakmile si otře obličej. ,Jak to myslíš?" ptá se Yuuri, protože tomu co slyšel nechce věřit. Wolfram se mu upřeně dívá do očí. ,Tak jak to říkám. Mluvím snad cizím jazykem?" odpovídá už klidně. ,Ne, ale… Asi máš horečku. Měl by sis jít lehnout." opáčí Yuuri rozpačitě. ,Horečku nemám, to vím jistě. Hodně jsem za ten měsíc přemýšlel a jestli si myslíš že blouzním, tak se pleteš. Ale jak myslíš…" vysvětluje mu plačtivým hlasem a rychle odchází.

Už se chytá kliky dveří, ale něco se nejistě dotýká jeho ruky. Pomalu se otáčí a zorničky očí se mu překvapením rozšiřují. Yuuri si ho k sobě přitáhne jemně se dotýká jeho tváře. ,Yuuri?" Wolfram na něj upřeně, přesto trochu nejistě hledí. Za okny se ozývá bubnování dešťových kapek, které si ani jeden neuvědomuje, a navzájem si vpíjí do očích. Zelené do černých… ,Yuuri jejich spojení lehce přerušuje a zrůžoví mu tváře. ,Já taky." šeptá tiše. Wolframovi září zelené oči i růžové tváře. Chlapec se k němu naklání a svými rty se dotýká jeho tváře…

Když se spustí déšť

_a roztrhne se mrak._

_Láska může kvést,_

_je to zařízené tak._


End file.
